Can't Blame It On The Mistletoe
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A short DanielVala Christmas ditty! Fluffy and unabashedly shippy. Beginning is from Blame it on the Mistletoe and it goes on from there. Adult version. WARNING RATEDwell sort of MATURE!


**Can't Blame It On the Mistletoe**

_A short Daniel/Vala Christmas ditty! Fluffy and unabashedly shippy. Beginning is from Blame it on the Mistletoe and it goes on from there. Adult version. WARNING RATED-well sort of – MATURE!_

_xxxxxx_

"Daniel?" She spoke softly sitting across his lap, head down, twirling the mistletoe round and round.

"Hmm?" He was completely unaware as his hand came to rest lightly on her thigh.

"Before we leave, I'd like to give you a… a Christmas kiss. Chaste of course. A kiss between friends. We are friends, right?"

"Yes. We are."

"And all that… well… all those thingies in our past, that's okay now, right?"

His grin was electric, "Right."

"A kiss between friends. I know you'd be too embarrassed to do it in front of anyone – with me – I mean – a kiss with me, but I thought here would be okay."

She'd turned her face to him and her eyebrows waggled comically, then her eyes looked down at the mistletoe she held.

Daniel, trance like, lifted a finger to her jaw, turned her face towards his, smiled and raised his face closer to hers.

One hand on his shoulder for support, Vala held the mistletoe over his head reverently. "I've never done this particular Earth ritual, thank you, Daniel." She landed her chaste and subtle kiss just left of center on his warm mouth, lingering almost too long. "Merry Christmas, darling." The whisper wafted across his lips as she stood, "Now go and get dressed."

'Mmm, ah, sure." The oddest thrill still reverberated throughout his entire body from that simple, soft, chaste kiss as Daniel watched her disappear into the corridor.

xxxxxx

Dressing quickly in black dress pants and a dark green shirt Daniel stepped into the hallway disappointed that she wasn't there waiting for him. Hands in his pockets he crossed the corridor to her door. He'd barely gotten a hand out of his pocket and a knuckle to the door when it swung open.

"Ready? Oh my, Daniel, you look positively lovely. I could sell you on the open marketplace for a fortune!" Vala gave him her typical wide toothy grin, bringing her shoulders nearly up to her ears. A sign of her absolute delight. She skittered past him but he snatched her by the wrist, spun her back around and backed her into the doorjamb.

"Daniel?"

He nested himself right into her body, took her face in his hands and just as she gasped in surprise he covered her mouth with his.

Stunned, Vala's arms dangled uselessly a moment at her side as he plundered her mouth in earnest, but it didn't take her long to gain control of her senses. She moved into him as far as humanly possible and returned the fervor of his kiss. Eventually, Vala found herself on the inside of her quarters, her back pressed against the closed door.

When his mouth trailed her jaw, she practically whined his name. When his hand came up her leg beneath her dress, his 'oh my god' tickled against her neck. Her satin dress drifted down like a chunk of melting snow from a warm rooftop. She snatched the glasses from his face and tossed them uncaringly aside, he plucked the tiara from her hair and it followed his glasses into oblivion. Then his green shirt flew aside and landed atop her red dress. He guided her to the bed and laid her upon it. She lifted up on her elbows eyes sultry and unashamedly on him while he undressed. Then both their eyes locked on the pale lucidity of her skin beneath his rough tanned hands.

"Daniel?" She breathed in question as her hands moved across his body.

"Shh." He mumbled his lips upon on her skin.

xxxxxx

Sated, they lay entwined, silent, eyes smiling into each others. Daniel's hand began to explore.

"Sam will be really, really, pissed if we never show up. Stop that!" Playfully, Vala slapped his hand away.

"You're right. We have to go." He tucked a loose hair behind her ear, placed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Vala ducked her head into his shoulder and answered, "I love you, too."

He chuckled. "I don't think I have ever seen you act shy. That's a first!" He felt her smile against his neck. "Come on, we don't have time to mess around."

Hurriedly they dressed and Daniel rushed her out the door. "We have got to go. Don't forget your overnight bag; you know we always stay Christmas Eve night at Sam's."

"Yes, I remember last year. I slept with Sam and you slept with Jack, Cassandra had the other bedroom, Cameron the couch and Muscles the blow up bed, which by the way is quite the clever item and I could sell those IF I were still in the business, do you think we could get Cassandra to sleep with Sam? I could sleep with…What? Why are you looking at me like that?"


End file.
